fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurogane Kenshin
Summary Kurogane Kenshin, Vice-Leader of the Sovereign of Peace, is one of the students of Shouryuu. Among the group, he is the second oldest and the smartest of the group. He is a brilliant tactician. The reason behind as to why he is the smartest is due to him having Perfect Comprehension and Photographic Memory. He uses a single sword called Divine Sword: Excalibur, a divine weapon given to him by Shouryuu. This sword despite being a single one is equal to the two swords of Shiro in terms of power and destructive capacity. Furthermore, this sword complements his light element well and greatly enhances its potency. After receiving divinity from Shouryuu, he became a demigod along with his friends. As such all of them vowed under the name of their master that they would protect the peace of the universe. Powers & Abilities Tier: High 6-C | 4-B | 3-C | 3-A Name: 'Kurogane Kenshin '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''20 '''Classification: '''Human, Grand Master Swordsman, Vice-Leader of the Sovereign of Peace, Demigod '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Capable of hitting intangible beings, Sword Master, Precognition, Absorption, Intangibility, Light Manipulation & Projection, True Flight, Energy Manipulation & Projection, Atomic Destruction, Weapon Augmentation, Teleportation, Perfect Comprehension(this allows him to completely understand and comprehend anything), Photographic Memory(this allows him to instantly memorize everything that he perceives) | Blitzing Speed, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration(mid godly), Immortality(type 3 and 4), Dimensional Travel, Divine Light Manipulation & Projection, Divine Energy Manipulation & Projection , Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping 'Attack Potency: Large Island Level+ '(On par with Shiro) | Solar System Level+ (His sparring matches with Shiro caused the destruction of several star systems) | Galaxy Level+''' (Just a little bit lower than Shiro) | Universe Level '(Fought on par with 20% BlitzStrike during a sparring match) 'Speed: Relativistic+, Lightspeed '''when transformed to light itself | Massively FTL+ (Fastest among the Sovereign of Peace) | At least 'Massively FTL+ | Infinite '(Upon gaining divinity, he gained his master's blitzing speed which allows him to blitz anyone including omnipresent. There is only one being that he can't blitz and that's his master) ' 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class P+ | Stellar | Universal''' Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | Class XPJ+ | Galactic | Universal Durability: Large Island Level+ | Solar System Level+ | Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level Stamina: '''Extremely High | Increased to an immensely higher degree | Limitless '''Range: '''Several hundreds of miles in base | Stellar | Galactic | Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Divine Sword: Excalibur '''Intelligence: '''Extremely intelligent. He is the brains of the Sovereign of Peace. '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Weapon Augmentation: One of the techniques taught to them by Shouryuu. It allows him to harness the very power contained in the universe to augment his weapon in terms of everything (power, durability, etc.). With light manipulation, he can infuse his weapon with the light element to increase its potency level. * Light Embodiment: He can transform into light itself to move at the speed of light. In this form he is completely intangible. This technique was inspired by Shouryuu's Ethereal Shift technique. * Photon Slash: His signature technique. He unleashes a powerful slash infused with the light element that moves at lightspeed. Its appearance is the same with Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. Grand Master Mode: '''A technique where his powers and abilities are increased massively. His sword skills also becomes massively superior than before. In this mode his physical capabilities increases exponentially the longer he fights while in this mode. * '''Solar Absorption: This technique allows him to absorb any form, type, or kind of light to rejuvenate and revitalize himself. And this gives him a huge power boost. * Radiant Sphere: He charges a huge amount of light energy at the tip of his sword. It creates a sphere of light which he blasts in all directions. This technique moves at quintillion times the speed of light. * Photon Slash v2: Basically the same as before except that its power and speed is increased at an extremely higher degree and he unleashes five lunar-shaped light-infused waves instead of a single one. This technique moves at decillion times the speed of light. Godhood: '''A state he attained when he received divinity from Shouryuu. With this he becomes a demigod and he gains divine powers. * '''Divine Burst Drive: Another technique taught to him by Shouryuu. He cloaks himself with his divine powers then blasts his enemies to oblivion. This attack is powerful enough to completely destroy the universe. * Divine Barrier: He creates a barrier that allows him to nullify all forms, types, and kinds of attacks that does not contain divine energy. * Holy Photon Slash: A stronger version of his signature technique. This time he infuses his slash with his divine light. It is massively stronger than ever before where it can destroy the universe casually. It is massively effective upon evil beings or beings with evil energy or beings with related powers to evil. Key: Base | Post-training | Grand Master Mode | Godhood Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Sword Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Atom Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Speedsters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers